


a hard beat.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [57]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Drums, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: “Mcstarr smutt, where Paul makes Ringo sitt in his lap while playing the drums. Groping and kissing to distract Ringo, but telling him to keep playing”





	a hard beat.

**Author's Note:**

> stay safe out there in the heat! remember to hydrate!

1964,

It was almost completely quiet down on Abbey Road. Nothing stirred except for the light tapping of a bass drum and the sprinkling of giggles that sprang from in between the pauses of the beat. Recording for the day had finished and all but two members of The Beatles had left the studio together with the crew. Left in the vast room were Paul and Ringo, long time pals and secret lovers. They were using this rare chance of being together, alone, in a setting that was neither of their homes. Paul was fooling around with the drumset; proving to Ringo that he did have a little knowhow when it came to the instruments as the older man watched with arms crossed and a big grin as he watched eagerly his boyfriend swing the drumsticks around.

Suddenly Paul stopped and stared a Ringo with a changed look in his eyes; one Ringo knew exactly what meant. An idea had formed in his mind and Paul placed the drumsticks aside and patted his thighs as he smirked at Ringo. “Come sit,” he said with a voice sprinkled with faked innocence. Ringo was sure Paul had something particular in mind but said something nothin as he followed along with Paul’s request and with meek smile sat down onto the bassist’s lap.

Paul kissed the side of his jaw and whispered; “go ahead- play.”

Paul placed the drumsticks in each of Ringo’s hands and closed them around the sticks in a tight embrace. Paul’s hands lingered atop of Ringo’s for a few wonderful minutes before they slowly disappeared to rest on his waist as Paul waited patiently with a smile for Ringo to begin. The hands on his waist gently dug into his soft skin and massaged ever so slightly as Ringo slowly drummed a slight beat as he mulled over what to play exactly.

He started to practise (and reminiscence) about the recordings they had done earlier that day. He was well into A Hard Day’s Night when the hands on his waist moved to each their own place; one went north while the other went south and with a strangled groan and the hard tone of a cymbal, he felt Paul’s soft hand come to cup his groin. He stammered and the drumming ceased as he felt the hand caress and rub; making him slowly became harder and harder. “Keep playing,” he felt Paul’s breath against his jaw as the words were whispered into his skin and he hesitantly resumed the slight beat as the hand on his groin stayed as another found its way under his dress shirt to caress the soft skin beneath it.

And while Ringo did continue; he found it increasingly harder to do so as Paul wanted as the bassist continued with his blissful torment of soft touches and caressing of his warm skin, reaching up to pinch his nipples as he fondled his hard groin. Ringo felt his undoing arrive faster and harder, collecting as a pit of tension at the bottom of his stomach and though he continued playing; he warned Paul of it through strangled moans and whimpers. 

The drumsticks fell from his grasp as he came safely through his orgasms and leaned back against Paul’s lithe frame and felt his lips on the sweat his neck; smirking as the togue poked ever so slightly out to taste the salty drops of water. Hands returned to his waist and steadied him; “there’s a good, lad,” Paul whispered and chuckled as Ringo nodded with a heavy sigh.


End file.
